The Chosen
by AnimeOtaku2002
Summary: This is the Ultimate Anime Crossover, reuploaded due to some error in FF.net that caused it to remove the story from the list, unenabling me from uploading new chapters. Same story. Same author. Enjoy. ^_^
1. Hop the Bebop

*-*-*-*-*-*-* Welcome to my highly experimental fanfic! ^_^Please bear with me. I'm finding ways to introduce and tie in all these charas. I'll just tell you now some anime to expect to pop up here:Tenchi Muyo, Outlaw Star, Cowboy Bebop, Kare Kano(His and Her Circumstances) ,and maybe some others, such as Love Hina... You tell me, if I've seen it, or get enough info on the series to keep the characters in character, then I'll slip it in there somehow. Confuzzledness.its evil, but anyways, on to the fanfic! Yay! PS: Much of the beginning seems to have no plot, but eventually the plot will conjoin just as soon as all the series' are connected and all the pairings have been established, I just pray this goes well. *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*in space, aboard the Outlaw Star* The crew sat aboard of the ship, steering in what seemed like empty space.. Nothing in sight, nothing which Gene would consider action. (a/n: please forgive my crap beginning. It'll get better, just like everyone like what I have of Dom's Uprising so far.)A ship appeared in the distance, it seemed to be just drifting there in space. Gene perked up a bit at the sight of this.  
  
"Hey Jim, think the ship has been abandoned?" Gene asked.  
  
"Well, Gene.I think-"Jim started, but was interrupted by Aisha.  
  
"Who CARES what anyone THINKS? Let's just raid the ship and find out for ourselves!" Aisha chimed in.  
  
"Aisha, you're really starting to sound like Gene. And I don't think I can deal with TWO of them." Jim said.  
  
"I think it's rather foolish to such a thing without inspection, if you ask me." Suzuka said.  
  
"Well Gene?" Mel asked, waiting for a reply. "What do you think?"  
  
"I say we go for it. Gilliam, set course for that stray ship." Gene commanded.  
  
"Gene, I'm not so sure it's the greatest idea. My sensors detect that the weapons systems on-board are still operational." Gilliam warned, in his monotone voice.  
  
"I don't care, Gilliam. The ship isn't moving, either the crew is dead or they abandoned it." Gene said, he voice having that forever sure of himself tone.  
  
"I shall set course, then." Gilliam agreed reluctantly, and with that, the Outlaw Star directed its path towards the ship. Within a few moments, the Outlaw Star was set directly across from the ship.  
  
"Alright guys, prepare to board." Gene said and headed off towards the hatch, the others following.  
  
*Episode Name* Session 01-Hop The Bebop  
  
The crew exited the Outlaw Star and found a way into the other ship, shortly after a small exploration, they found out that it wasn't empty, but instead, a crew of 4 members... and a dog. It was Jim who was first one to find anyone, hearing the familiar clicking of a keyboard, upon further searching, he found Ed typing away at a computer, with her toes. Jim just looked on at Ed for a moment, till she looked in his direction, and fell over in surprise.  
  
"Ahh! Stranger-person got on Bebop!" Ed yelled, not so much in fear but surprise.  
  
"Hey, calm down. We thought this ship was abandoned and we came to check it out." Jim explained.  
  
"Ohhhh.Edward sees now. But Bebop-ship is definitely not abandoned." Ed said, in her normal happy tone. "So what's stranger-person's name, and where's rest of his crew?"  
  
"My name's Jim. And the rest of my crew is off searching the rest of the ship." Jim told her.  
  
"Oh, ok, Jim-Jim. Jim-Jim's crew probably ran into Spikey, Faye-Faye, and Jet-person by now." Ed said to him sitting down and looking at Jim.  
  
"Jim..Jim.?" Jim looked at Ed as if she were the strangest thing he had ever seen, which she probably was.  
  
"Yah, silly. That's your name. Ed renamed you, she thinks 'Jim' is too plain." Ed said, nodding.  
  
"Ok..and I'm guessing your name is Ed?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And you're a girl..with the name Ed?" Jim looked at her, obviously surprised by her name ..She WAS the strangest person he had ever seen.  
  
"Yup!" Ed said, Jim wanted to comment on this, but kept his mouth shut, not really wanting to hurt her feelings or anything, in fact. He kinda already liked her. On another part of the ship, the rest of the Outlaw Star had ran into Spike, Faye, and Jet. The initial shock was all but friendly.  
  
"Who the hell are you? What are you doing on my ship?!" Jet asked.  
  
"Hey, calm down, pal. My name's Gene Starwind. We thought this ship was abandoned, so we came to check it out." Gene answered; his hand was resting on the handle of his Castor.just in case.  
  
"Oh, I see. I apologize for being so rude. But you could have atleast tried to contact the ship before intruding... As for our ship, we ran out of fuel, so were stuck here." Jet said.  
  
"Well, the Outlaw Star has some extra fuel... Probably enough to get you to the nearest space station...I think it was Symka 4 that's closest, right Jim?" Gene looked around for Jim, and found that he wasn't there. "Oh, well I'm pretty sure that was it."  
  
"Could we please take some of the extra fuel, and we'll pay you back for it when we get to Symka 4?" Jet asked. Faye and Spike stood there silent, both of them were watching the others, not really sure if to trust them.  
  
"Yah, sure, why not?" Gene said.  
  
"Thanks, er.Gene was it?"  
  
"No prob, and yah, its Gene."  
  
"My names Jet, welcome to the Bebop."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, let's get this fuel and get goin'." With that the two crews helped transport some of the fuel to the Bebop. Back in the other area of the Bebop, Ed was showing Jim her hacking skills. Jim heard Gene call.  
  
"I'm sorry Ed. I've got to go." Jim said, his voice was disappointed, he didn't want to go yet.  
  
"Will Jim-Jim be back soon?" Ed asked, her voice was hopeful.  
  
"I hope so, Ed.. Cya soon."  
  
***end episode***  
  
*-*-*-*-*-* Well, how did you like it so far? I forgot to mention the *DISCLAIMER: None of these anime in the series belong to me. If they did, I would have failed.. most likely...* PS: My old author name was Lv.100..but I changed due to forgetting which of my emails the account was under.. and my password. x_x Well, now that that's done, review or you'll make Edward cry. And I can just imagine that hearing Ed cry would be the most heart- wrenching sound imaginable, or atleast I think it would. Can you imagine Ed crying? I really cant ever see that.. but if I did, my heart would sink into my stomach. ;-; But anyway, enough talk and review! *-*-*-*-*-* 


	2. The 60 Billion Bounty

The two ships known as The Bebop and The Outlaw Star neared Symka 4. Jim seemed to be smiling broadly, while the others seemed to be their normal selves. Jim repeated over and over inside his mind, 'Just a little more time...Just a little more time.' Before they knew it, both ships were docked within the hangars of Symka 4. Jim seemed more eager to see the Bebop's crew again than anyone else, which resulted in him being the first one to venture out of the ship.  
  
"Geeze. What's Jim's deal?" Gene asked.  
  
"Hehehe. I think our little Jimmy has a girlfriend." Aisha said, a smirk on her face.  
  
"Ha, that's probably the reason. Why is that whenever we are on one of Symka's stations, Jim has luck with a girl. Last time we were there, he was asking me for tips."  
  
"Hmph. I'm surprised he asked YOU. I would've been able to give much better advice to him." Aisha bragged.  
  
"Yeh. right." Gene said, and proceeded to walk out of the ship. The two crews met up in the hangar. Both crews had become good friends, which was rather apparent as the two crews chatted amongst their little groups. Jim and Ed were talking about computers and hacking and things like that, Faye and Aisha were complaining endlessly about Spike and Gene, Spike, Gene, and Jet bragged about different bounties and adventures, while Suzuka and Mel kept rather quiet. Just up ahead, there was a large commotion. The crews went to check it out.  
  
Session 2  
  
The $60 Billion Bounty  
  
Not far from where the crews of the Outlaw Star and the Bebop were.A large crowd armed with guns and other assorted weapons were chasing after a strange man with blonde hair and wearing a red trench coat.  
  
"What have we here?" Spike asked, watching the crowd pursue the man.  
  
"Bounty worth 60 billion." Ed stated, in a matter-of-fact tone, grinning some. She pointed to a Wanted poster.  
  
"6-60 billion?!" Gene exclaimed. He snatched the poster from Ed's hands and looked it over.  
  
"This would be the check to pay for all our debts to Fred."  
  
"That would be plenty to pay for my debts." Faye said. They all stood there for a moment before chasing after the man frantically.  
  
"ACK! Not more of 'em." The bounty known as Vash exclaimed, as he noticed nine more people join in pursuit. He quickly turned into an alley, hiding in one of the dark corners. Most of the residents had given up quickly, but the two crews hadn't given up yet, especially Gene and Faye. They continued looking for Vash, Aisha grinning triumphantly as she peered into the alley, spotting Vash. She charged after him as the rest of the group followed. Aisha pounced upon Vash and pinned him. Vash gave off an awkward smile.  
  
"Hiya." Vash said, with a happy grin on his face.  
  
"Ahh, cut the crappy introductions." Aisha said with an annoyed look on her face. "Someone tie him up so I don't have to sit on him."  
  
"Roogggeerrr that!" Ed said with a grin, then her and Jim darted off, and returned with some rope.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeee!" Vash exclaimed as he tried to struggle. Spike and Gene took the rope from Jim and Ed and started to tie Vash up. Vash continued to struggle, and even once he was tied, he started to try to squirm away all caterpillar-like. Each resulted in failure. The group together managed to get him back to near the police station. However, they all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the news on TV.  
  
"And in other news, the 60 billion bounty Vash the Stampede's reward was rendered useless today, as the reward was only offered through a currency only useable on the planet Gunsmoke. Therefore, the bounty on Vash the Stampede, is now inactive."  
  
Everyone in the group froze in place, sweatdropped, and fell over anime- style. Vash danced the best he could, though bounded by the ropes, and eventually tripped over and fell.  
  
"DAMMIT! He's not worth a cent!" Spike yelled in frustration.  
  
"Now what are we supposed to do with him?" Jet asked.  
  
"I have no clue..." Gene said.  
"Ummm.Hmm.Err." were the repeated replies from the group. Vash wiggled from the ropes and looked around, rubbing his now sore arms.  
  
"Well, might has take a look around town while our ships are being repaired." Gene said.  
  
"Good idea." Melfina said, smiling. The group headed off, Vash secretly following them. They visited several different stores, looking around. Jim had purchased Ed an upgrade chip to her computer and a few other things, Ed gratefully accepting the gifts happily. Jim was the only one who ever found things to purchase. Spike had found some interesting magazines in the Book/Magazine section, but decided it was best not purchase them while there were others around. After a days worth of exploring the town, they all returned to the spaceport. Little did they know, Vash was following behind them. (a/n I know...that sentence seemed like one of the corny comic lines or something. O.o; ) The Bebop launched, and since the Outlaw Star was fairly smaller than the Bebop, it was docked inside the Bebop. Jim jumped as he saw Vash on the ship.  
  
"GAHHH! What are you doing here?!" Jim exclaimed.  
  
"I decided to tag along." Vash replied simply.  
  
".Why does everyone have to be tagging with my ship now?!" Jet said, slapping a hand to his forehead and dragging it down his face.  
  
*end episode* 


	3. The Mystery of Earth

*~*~*~*~* Shadow:*walks onto stage all proud-and-happy-like* Welcome to the 3rd chappie of my fic! I'm surprised to see you're interested in the fic that you actually read up to chapter 3.  
  
Faye:*walks onto stage, an annoyed look on her face.* I'll say so! This fic is a huge load of shit!! I've only had about one or two lines so far.  
  
Shadow: Stop whining...then maybe I'll give you more woolongs, more lines, and maybe even hook you up with Vash. O_o;  
  
Faye:*crosses her arms and sighs* I guess that'll do.  
  
Shadow: Good. Muahahaha, but.There's going to be plenty of annoying kids by the time this fic is over. I believe you, Spike, Jet, and Gene will suffer the most. Poor, poor adults.Anyways.ON TO SESSION 3! ^_^ *runs off stage, dragging Faye along as well. But runs back for a sec.* Umm...Everybody, I forgot to mention-every character in this fic is of their respectable age from the series, with one exception. So, for those who don't know those ages, I've kindly put them in this here..Before I start the ficcie. Go on, read the ages and then move on to the fic! Woo! ^_^ *scurries off*  
  
Outlaw Star  
  
Gene Starwind-20  
  
Melfina-18 physical years  
  
Aisha ClanClan-17-18 years  
  
Jim Hawking-12  
  
Suzuka-???Maybe in her 20s? I dunno.  
  
Cowboy Bebop  
  
Spike Spiegel-27  
  
Faye Valentine-27(This only applies to physical years, she is actually about 70-75, due to an accident which forced her to be cryogenically frozen)  
  
Jet Black-40 somethin  
  
Ed(Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th,Francois Appledelphi.)-13  
  
Trigun  
  
Vash the Stampede-121 (He appears physically in his 20's however)  
  
Love Hina  
  
Keitaro Urashima-20  
  
Naru Narusagewa-17  
  
Motoko Aoyama-15  
  
Mitsune Konno-19  
  
Kaolla Su-14  
  
Shinobu Maehara-13  
  
Haruka Urashima-27 (For those who didn't know, Haruka is Keitaro's aunt.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Life on the Bebop carried on as usual. Vash was munching on donuts, as well as throwing in comments about the female half of the crew being cuties. Suzuka replied to Vash's comment with a slash of her wooden sword, sending a gust of wind towards him, sending him flying, also making the comment: "I don't need a lover at the moment."(A/N I think Suzuka's type of sword is called a bokken...but I'm not sure. X_x) Aisha replied with a 'hmph' as if she thought she deserved better.though Vash wasn't that bad to her. (A/N Nuu...there isn't gonna be any Aisha/Vash couple. I'm gonna save Vash for..*blanks out and looks down at a cat that passes*Aww, look at the kitty!) Mel didn't reply, and instead, Gene replied for her with a 'Hey, back off! She's mine!' Faye didn't say a thing, and looked away.  
  
They had been traveling in space for a while now, they were near the Milky Way solar system, orbiting earth. A large ship, wearing a strange symbol upon it, was orbiting the earth as well. It fired an immense beam at the Earth. It didn't harm the Earth in any way. Its final form was back to the way it was in 2002 A.D. The crew couldn't believe it. Jet opened a channel with the mystery ship.  
  
"What the hell did you do to the Earth?!" Jet yelled into the comm.  
  
"It is fate.go there, and you shall see." Was the only reply they received from a mysterious voice, coming from the unknown ship.  
  
Session 3  
  
The Mystery of Earth  
  
Jim did his best to look up a profile on the ship, but failed to find anything. Jim spoke up, frustrated at all the hard work gone to waste. "Nothin...not one, single fact or piece of data on the ship...Not even data on the symbol." Jim said.  
  
"Don't sweat it, Jim. When we reach Earth in about 30 minutes, we should be able to figure out somethin." Gene said, in a cool tone. Ed was dancing around the ship, grinning happily.  
  
"Ed gets to go back home! Ed gets to go back home!" Ed chanted, still dancing around. Jim watched Ed dancing around, by now he had found this as Ed's normal way of acting. He just treated it as any normal type of thing, and looked out at the world as the descended down to the Earth. The Bebop descended down to over the country of Japan. Right away, the crews noticed something different about the Earth.it was greener, looked more populated and less polluted. They all stared in amazement.That mystery ship had taken them back in time.Or brought the old earth back! Jet looked out and then landed the Bebop in a lake, where the citizens of the city stared at the ship.  
  
The two crews exited the Bebop and looked around, while the other people gave them odd stares. The whole crew sweatdropped as they realized they were being watched. Gene put his hands to his hips as he looked at them.  
  
"What are all of you staring at?!" Gene said as he looked at them all, a slightly annoyed look on his face. The bystanders resumed their tasks not saying anything. "That's better. Now, I guess we should find a place to stay for a while, that'll give us some time to figure out what's going on." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ha, for once you have a plan that sounds reasonable." Jim smirked and snickered a bit. Gene looked at him annoyed.  
  
"What did you say you little runt?!" Gene said, moving in and getting Jim into a headlock, followed by a noogie. Jim struggled until he could manage to get out of Gene's headlock, and then they resumed walking around the large city of Tokyo. They reached one hotel, which its sign read, 'not vacant'. They moved on to the next one: 'rooms filled'. They walked around Tokyo with no success, until after a good few hours of traveling. Finally, they came across an inn. It looked rather old, but it was apparent it was still in business, for there was a loud yell and then a man was spotted flying out of a window with an 'oof.' None of them noticed the little sign that said 'Hinata Inn All Girls Dorm' as they entered.  
  
The inn was fairly nice, with the exception of a few rotting boards and maybe a hole or two. A large commotion could be heard not too far away, and Gene decided to go investigate. As he turned over into one of the halls, a girl with a brown tan was headed straight towards Gene on a strange hovering platform, traveling at a high speed.  
  
"What the hell?!?" Gene exclaimed as he turned back around and tried to run the other way. He ran back into the first hall, colliding with another girl, this one was carrying a plate of fresh-baked cookies. She whimpered out as the plate flew up into the air. "My cookies!" the girl cried out, watching as they began to fall. But before they could fall, the girl on the hoverboard zoomed by, and the plate landed and balanced on the girls head. She stopped and landed the weird device and handed the cookies back to the other girl. The one with the cookies spoke out again in her quiet voice. "Thank you Kaolla-chan! You saved m new batch of cookies." She was apparently grateful, due to the '^_^;' look on her face.  
  
"No problem, Shinobu." Kaolla said smiling, now hanging upside down from the ceiling. Gene just sweatdropped as he listened to them talk. He was about to get up and go back to the others about his findings, but Kaolla hopped down onto Gene's shoulders and sat there grinning, poking at his head. "Who are you?"  
  
"Er, my name is Gene Starwind. Me and my friends came here to see if there were any rooms open that we could possibly stay at for a couple of nights." Gene replied simply, he felt a bit weird to not be facing the person while he was talking, but it was impossible to do that under the circumstances.  
  
"Ohhh, well, where are your friends? Or do you have imaginary ones?" Kaolla asked, pulling a banana out of nowhere and beginning to eat it, peel and all.  
  
"I have real ones.and they are waiting for me out in the main hall." Gene said. He felt Kaolla hop off his shoulders and down in front of him.  
  
"Okies. We'll go get the ronin; he might give Gene and friends a room. Come on Shinobu." Kaolla said, and then the two girls headed down the halls.(A/N for those who didn't know, a ronin is a Japanese word for someone who has failed to get into Tokyo U.) Gene headed back to the main lobby and decided to wait there with the others. He explained to them who he had seen and what was going on.  
  
"Well, sure seems like a lively place." Jet said. Spike was groaning about the explanation of Gene's encounters so far.  
  
"More kids..? That's all we need...I hate kids." Spike muttered. As he did, a man was approaching, and a large amount of girls of various ages it seemed were following the man, curious to see the visitors. The young man headed forward towards the crews of the Bebop and the Outlaw Star, as well as Vash. The man was silently counting all the people.  
  
"All of you need rooms?" the young man asked, a slight sweatdrop forming on his head. The group nodded. There was an awkward silence for a moment as he thought. He smiled a bit. "I guess we could handle getting a few rooms open for you." The crews and Vash cheered, happy to have somewhere to stay. "Just so ya know, my name is Keitaro, and I'm the manager here." Keitaro proceeded to introduce the other residents, and then the two crews proceeded to introduce themselves. Motoko approached Keitaro from behind, unsheathing the blade and putting it to his neck, Keitaro eeked out in terror.  
  
"If any of these people are as clumsy and perverted as you are, Urashima, I will take it out on you for your foolishness." Motoko stated flatly.  
  
"Now how is that fair?!" Keitaro exclaimed. Motoko pulled the sword away from his neck.  
  
"It's fair enough for me." Motoko replied, and walked off. 'Crazy kendo girl!' Keitaro thought as Motoko walked off. Before long, most of the residents, as well as the new ones, were now going about their own tasks. Upon hearing about hotsprings, Aisha had quickly darted off. She was constantly complaining that the hotsprings weren't hot enough, or she would have preferred the hotsprings on Ctarl Ctarl or Tenrei. Jim, Ed, and Kaolla were constantly helping each other build a machine that Kaolla had invented. Shinobu would often check in on the three to make sure Kaolla wasn't getting too strange of ideas for machines and things, and at other times would be preparing meals and snacks for everyone. Most of the new denizens felt rather unsafe at times, because Motoko would often scout around to make sure that none of them were trying to do anything funny. Spike normally just laid around, or went for a cruise in the Swordfish II. He would often complain about having to go outside to have a smoke, and Faye would usually complain about it too.  
  
Meanwhile, Ed, Jim, Kaolla, and Shinobu were all in Kaolla's room. Shinobu and Jim, who both seemed to have a high sense of responsibility, would often try to clear crazy ideas from Ed and Kaolla's minds, including the thought of a 'world domination' machine. Shinobu would sometimes leave them, and come back with snacks, which were all appreciated with a grateful 'Thanks Shinobu!'(Or in Ed's case: 'Thank you, Shinobu-person') from all three of them. Shinobu stayed quiet most of the time. They put the final touches on the machine...The final result: a teleporter platform. Just as they were about to go off and test it, a rustling was heard not too far away, the four kids curiously moved over to see what is was. Aisha leapt out with a 'mrow' and then blinked a bit as she saw the four of them. Aisha had nothing but a hotsprings towel on, and it was surprising she even had that.  
  
"Hiya guys, how did you get into this jungle? Did you go through that weird little underwater cave in the springs or what?" Aisha blinked a bit.  
  
"Well, actually. This is Su-chan's room, and there is a normal door to get in, too." Jim said this as a small sweatdrop formed on his head.  
  
"Really? This is someone's room? That's so cool. But it looks too uncomfortable for a delicate flower such as I." Aisha said with a superior grin. The four others kinda just shrugged, and then began to turn.  
  
"Well, hate to abandon ya, Aisha. But we've got an invention to try out." Jim said with a small smile, and waved bye as the four kids walked off. Aisha shrugged and looked around as the others left. She hopped up into the tree and rested.  
  
"Hey! This ain't that bad." Aisha said with a small smirk, and then took a nap. Little did any of them know, it wouldn't be very long before a situation would arise, that would take them all to solve.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Whooo! I finally got this chapter finished! ^_^ Took me a while. Well, I've decided. Until I get a few more reviews, I'm not going to post another chappie. Once I get just about 3 more reviews is all I'm asking, then Chap.4 will come. *~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. An Encounter

*~*~*~*~*~* Shadow: Muahaha...Muahahaha.MUAHAHAHA! o_o; This is where the plot starts to come into play, as well as action, comedy, and all the hilarious chaos you can think of! I'll keep most of it secret for now.  
  
Gene: *walks out onto the stage place* So, an adventure huh? That's what I'm talking about! *big adventurous grin*  
  
Jim: *walks out a bit frustrated. Looks over at Shadow* Come on Shadow! Why an adventure?! With him *points to Gene* and his thick skull, its gonna get us killed!  
  
Shadow: *pats Jim* Aww, come on now. I promise you won't get killed. But I have to even out the torture factor. *holds up his finger all matter-of- factly as he says this* ^_^; Now enough talk! Lets get this chapter going. OH! By the way! I think I forgot to mention! None of these characters in the fic, except Shadow, are mine. They are property of their respectable companies or authors. Yes, one character will be featured from another fic into this. I'll let ya know when the time comes! *teleports, and is.POOF...gone*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4- An Encounter  
  
A day had passed by, and each of the new residents had received a room. Jim's was between Shinobu and Kaolla's rooms...well actually, Kaolla's room was also Motoko's, because Kaolla, as most know, can't stand being alone for any amount of time. Keitaro trusted Jim there, not to mention, Shinobu had secretly asked Keitaro to give Jim a room nearby her, and then ran off, rather embarrassed and not willing to explain. (a/n Heheh, so cute. ^_^; ) Gene, Jet, Spike, and Faye were given rooms in a corridor that so far had no other residents living near it. Aisha had a room near Kitsune's. And Vash was given a room next to Keitaro's. Ed's was adjacent to Vash's. Jim could barely sleep at nights with the thought of two girls his age sleeping in rooms adjacent to his. Not that he was thinking anything perverse, but he just couldn't seem to sleep with those two around. (A/N You idiotic little echhis out there who actually think Jim would think something of such...Your crazy. _;) However, it seemed that when he managed to try and sleep, he'd find Kaolla watching him for a moment, and then once she had realized Jim had awoken, she'd continue to babble on about ideas for inventions that came to her in dreams in her sleep.  
  
Jim's problems didn't end there. Sure, he was having a great time, but there were still things that troubled him. One was the fact that now that he had a friendship with Kaolla and Shinobu, Motoko seemed to trail with him, as if she still didn't trust him. Another fact was that Kaolla would go rattling on about how cute he looked when he was sleeping. This caused Gene to never shut his trap about it, Aisha would 'playfully' tease Jim about it, and Shinobu found it hard to talk to Jim after Kaolla would say things about how cute he was. Jim couldn't help but blush, and rather deeply too. He had to clasp a hand tightly over Suu's mouth to silence her. Besides this, things went well. There was one more thing, but perhaps we should back-track for that.  
  
It was a normal morning at Hinata Sou, hectic and craziness ensued wherever anyone went, and Suu's continued inventions didn't help. Jim began to wonder why Shinobu rarely talked to him, though he himself hadn't made much of an effort to talk with her. Jim, wanting to seek some advice, went to Keitaro to ask him. Keitaro was in his room, beginning to open his books to study. Jim knocked at his door lately.  
  
"Um, Keitaro? I don't mean to be a pest, but can I ask a question?" Jim asked, a bit quietly, almost as if he felt there was someone listening in on him.  
  
"Sure, come on in," came Keitaro's reply. Jim entered upon the reply, and gave a small smile, which faded rather quickly.  
  
"Keitaro, I've wanted to ask...Why do you suppose Shinobu is so quiet?" Jim asked as he looked at Keitaro, curious to know the answer.  
  
"Well, I guess she's just shy." Keitaro replied with a shrug. He watched as Jim nodded slightly.  
  
"I guess it makes sense. Thanks Keitaro." Jim got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Anytime, Jim." He stood up to go give Jim a pat on the back to urge him on.There would only be one reason he was asking people these things...It was evident-Jim liked Shinobu.alot. But instead of giving Jim a pat, he ended up tripping, and Jim toppled down with him. Jim lay prone on the ground with Keitaro's hand on his leg. Just as this happened, Motoko happened to be walking by. She saw this and turned red in anger. She unsheathed her sword.  
  
"Urashima! I never would have expected something like this, even from someone like you. Doing such things to junior high students is wrong...But doing such to young boys is unacceptable!" Motoko shouted. "SUCCESSION MOVE, ZANKUSEN!" And with that, Keitaro went flying out of the window and out into the day sky. (A/N Lmao.)  
  
Luckily, most of the patrons of Hinata Sou never found out about this, which saved both some awkward comments. A short time had passed, and Gene had left, trying to see if he could find anything out on the reason they were brought back. As he passed the street, a mist swirled up and there stood the three Japanese elders.  
  
"Evil," said one.  
  
"Corruption," said the second.  
  
"Darkness," said the third.  
  
"Each shall come with new visitors, but only united will the good-hearted ones succeed." The third one finished, and the three disappeared as quickly as they came. Gene quirked a brow at hearing the men and shrugged it off as if it were nothing. Moving onward, he kept on with his search.  
  
Meanwhile, at Hinata Sou, chaos was erupting. Clouds were gathering all around and the sky, though it was daylight, suddenly became dark. A large, colorful vortex swirled in the air for some time, before a large beam of light emerged from it, fired to the ground. There, in its place, was a man in a crouched position. Slowly, he stood up. He was rather strange looking. He had long, silvery-white hair, green eyes, dark black clothing, almost like a cloak, covering his body. Two shoulder pads of steel rested upon him, a wicked smile across his face. At his side, was a sword, massively long and just slightly curved, like a katana. As he stretched slightly, he placed his left arm outwards, and from behind him, a huge black wing, almost like an angel's, unfurled. He spoke no words and quickly darted off, leaving those who witnessed it confused.  
  
Shortly after that, a girl, fairly young came from the same vortex. She had brown hair and green eyes. She seemed a lot less wicked than the man before. She too, had a sword, but this one was much different. It was obviously crafted by someone else. She, unlike the man, had two wings, and both were white, as if they belonged to an angel. She had a large pack, which had tons of strange items inside. She spoke up cheerily.  
  
"Hello! My name is Kuri!"  
  
*end Session*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, now...Finally, the 4th session is complete. Heh, the girl known as Kuri, who arrives at the end of this chappie, is property of chibi_kuri_the_lil_thief. She is a regular on the Yahoo! RP, and has kindly allowed me to use the character in this fic. Also, the FF7 and Kingdom Hearts fans will be pleased with the man who arrived here. For those who don't know who he is, will have to find out next session.Ahh...The plot thickens...The 5th chapter will be up soon.  
  
*********~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~ 


	5. The Great Sephiroth

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~*  
  
I bet you were wondering if I disappeared and never returned didn't ya? Well, I'm back! And I have Sessions 5, 6, and 7 here. I'm working on 8. And I'll tell you now. When this fic is over, don't despair and leave! I plan to rewrite this story some and add/remove some junk, explain things better and be more descriptive with my characters..Just because I'm capable of that. Also, for those romantic types, I have a fic in the works focusing around Jim and Shinobu, based off of an RP I'm part of. Its definitely gonna rock, trust me. The girl who RPs Shinobu is awesome at it, trust me. ^_^ She's a good friend of mine now. But anyways, enough of my blabbering, let's get moving!  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~**~*~**~***~~*~*~**  
  
The residents stood outside, staring dumbfounded, not sure how to react to the strange events that had just occurred.  
  
"Su-chan, you didn't make some other invention in secret, did you?" Shinobu asked as a slight sweatdrop began to form.  
  
"No....I wonder if it's an invention from another planet?" Su said, now inspecting the girl with great curiosity. "Or maybe its yummy intergalactic food!" Su grinned before taking the girl's hand and stuffing it in her mouth. The girl, who had called herself Kuri, stepped back and pulled her hand out of Su's mouth and wiped it on the grass.  
  
"Ew, gross!" Kuri exclaimed, then looked up again. "And I'm no invention. I'm a girl, like you.Er, I'm guessing you are. I was just chasing after that creep Sephiroth and found myself here."  
  
"Sephiroth? What kind of name is that?" Gene said.  
  
Chapter 5- The Great Sephiroth  
  
"It's an ancient name. It has some biblical references and stuff like that. For instance, the term 'seraph' or 'seraphim' meant an 'angel of the highest order' or 'an angel with six wings'. The name Sephiroth was also used in Kabbalist religions to explain Creation. There were ten Sephiroths mapped out on 'The Tree of Life', each with their own virtue. In order for a being to make it into Heaven, they would have to roam the Earth, seeking the ten Sephiroth and proving themselves greater than those." (A/N: Yes, I researched the meaning of the name Sephiroth, and the above info is true. Its not fictional hub-bub ^__^;) Jim explained. Aisha leaned onto Jim's head and ruffled his hair some.  
  
"We needed a short explanation, not someone's biography." Aisha told him.  
  
"So, what's with this Sephiroth guy, why you chasing him?" Jet questioned.  
  
"Well, he's been attempting some kidnaps on me and even dueled my boyfriend, Dante." Kuri recalled. "But I got some new magic skills, and I overheard him talking with someone, and then he escaped here. So I followed him." Kuri shrugged.  
  
"So, he's your stalker and your returning the favor." Spike stated, while leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette. Kuri sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
"Say, what did you overhear this Sephiroth guy say?" Faye asked.  
  
"Well, he said about a secret council hidden in Tokyo. He also said something about the police." Kuri said, and tried to remember any other details she had left out. "It was really confusing, and I didn't hear it all, but it didn't sound good at all."  
  
"Hmm, I'll go investigate and see what I can find." Gene said. Soon after he said this, Spike, Faye, Jet, Aisha, Vash, and Suzuka decided to accompany him. Jim, Ed, and Melfina were left behind Su, Motoko, Shinobu, Naru, Kitsune, Keitaro, and Kuri, which didn't bother either group.  
  
They watched over Hinata with care, because Kuri had told them of Sephiroth's power. Shinobu was rather frightened of Kuri's tales and eventually went to the kitchen to cook and get her mind off the stories. Jim decided to help, and joined her in the kitchen.  
  
Su and the others, however, were deeply interested. In his mysterious disappearance 6 years before he was pronounced dead, his strange return, his involvement with the Lifestream, the Jenova Project, ShinRa, SOLDIER, and of his murder of Aerith (Aeris) and many others.  
  
"Sounds creepy to me, I bet he's a wanted criminal with a large reward of money on him!" Kitsune chimed in, her hand stroking her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"He's not the type you want to fight without a lot of talent and help." Kuri said.  
  
"I have heard about swordsmen like him before. They are powerful spirits. But this man sounds like he has a purely wicked soul." Motoko added, informing the group in her normal, calm manner.  
  
"I don't think we should get caught up in this. It might bring a lot of trouble." Keitaro advised.  
  
"Coward." Su, Motoko, and Naru muttered at the same time. Kitsune and Kuri nodded in agreement as they heard the comment.  
  
In the kitchen, Jim and Shinobu were baking some cupcakes, in which the sweet aroma filled the air. This was almost too much for the both of them, of being nearly the same age, with the smell of sweets in the air, and to top it off- the both of them had secret feelings for one another.  
  
In Tokyo, the bounty hunters and the one runaway bounty searched for any idea as to what was going on. So far, they hadn't come across anything. They had become frustrated and set off deeper into Tokyo.  
  
At the same time, back at Hinata Sou, the group decided to do their part on investigating the events. But more was to come than they could ever imagine. 


End file.
